Ich will dich zähmen
by HeroineOfOurTime
Summary: Rina ist bei den Whitebeardpiraten und hat sich unsterblich in den ersten Kommandanten, Marco, verliebt. Später fischen sie eine junge Frau aus dem Wasser, Midori, da sie und ihr Bruder Schiffbruch erlitten haben, jedoch wurde sie von ihrem Bruder getrennt. Besagte Midori verhält sich gegenüber den anderen ziemlich respektlos. Doch wieso will Whitebeard sie in seiner Crew?
1. Chapter 1

Rinas Sicht...

Es war ein sonniger Tag, die pralle Hitze knallte einem förmlich auf den Kopf. Die Whitebeardpiraten segelten friedlich übers Meer...

"Man ist das langweilig!", stöhnte die Feuerfaust genervt auf. Marco, der neben ihm saß stimmte nur kopfnickend ein. Es war nicht nur heiß, es war auch wirklich nichts los, keiner hatte Lust sich bei der Wärme einen Hitzschlag zu holen, also blieben alle wo sie waren. Ab und an ging mal einer unter Deck und holte sich ein Bier, einen Sake oder gingen auf´s Klo, aber sonst tat sich nicht viel auf der Moby Dick.

Ich, Rina, das letzte, neue Mitglied sitze hinter dem Thron von dem Kapitän Whitebeard und sehe ruhig und schüchtern vor mich auf den Boden. Alle finden mein Verhalten komisch, denn jeder hatte sich spätestens nach einer Woche schnell eingelebt und fühlte sich wohl, doch ich nicht. Ich wusste nicht was ich von den Leuten auf dem Schiff halten sollte, also beschloss ich, erst einmal den Mund zu halten.

Später am Nachmittag kam ein ungeheurer Sturm auf. Es regnete, es gewitterte und der Wind blies sehr stark, einige Männer waren schon fast von Bord geflogen, was ich amüsant fand, das wollte ich mit natürlich nicht anmerken lassen.

Immer wieder blitzte und donnerte es, was mich sehr verschreckte, da ich extreme Angst vor Gewittern habe. Dann als es richtig laut donnerte, schreckte ich auf und rannte ins Innere des Schiffes, in den Aufenthaltsraum. Dort angekommen schnappte ich mir eine Decke und zog sie mir über die Ohren und wartete, bis der Sturm sich gelegt hatte. Es dauerte einige Stunden, bis alles wieder still war. Langsam nahm ich mir die Decke vom Kopf und machte mich wieder auf den Weg nach oben. Als ich gerade die Tür die auf´s Deck führte öffnen wollte hörte ich einen der Crew schreien: „DAHINTEN SCHWIMMT JEMAND AUF SEE! ES IST EIN MÄDCHEN! WIR MÜSSEN SIE RETTEN!" Schnell rannte ich zur Reling, um zu sehen wie weit die Person noch entfernt war. Glücklicherweise war es nicht so weit wie vermutet, also setzte ich meine Ranken ein, um die Schiffbrüchige zu retten.

Die Ranken fuhren aus und wickelten sich um das Stück Holz woran sie sich festhielt und um sie und dann holte ich sie zu mir.

Später...

Einer der Kommandanten hatte das Mädchen ins Krankenzimmer gebracht, damit sich die Krankenschwestern erst einmal um die Verletzungen des Neuankömmlings kümmern konnten. Doch zuerst mussten sich die Schwestern mit dem Umhang rumquälen, denn erstens war der Umhang klatschnass und zweitens, da er sich um sie geschlungen hatte, brauchte es eine Weile, bis das Mädchen von ihren Sachen befreit war.

Eine Zeit lang ging ich vor dem Krankenzimmer hin und her, weil ich mir Sorgen um die Verletzte machte. Dann endlich kam eine Schwester raus und meinte, dass ich mir die Verletzte ansehen könnte, was ich dann auch tat. Leise betrat ich das Zimmer, ging zum Bett und setzte mich daneben auf einen Stuhl. „Das einzige was sie jetzt noch trägt sind die Verbände. Die Arme, was ist denn nur passiert, dass sie so schwer verletzt ist? Ich wünschte ich könnte ihr helfen...aber im Moment kann ich nur hier sitzen und ihr seelischen Beistand leisten und vielleicht ab und an mal ihre Verbände auswechseln. Die Krankenschwestern haben ja immerhin auch viel damit zu tun den Kapitän zu pflegen...! Hmmm...da fällt mir auf, dass sie ja blonde Haare hatte, als ich sie aus dem Wasser gezogen hatte, aber jetzt hat sie ja grüne Haare...komisch!", dachte ich.

Tag für Tag tat ich mein Bestes, um die Verletzte zu pflegen, damit sie schnell wieder aufwachen würde. Ich wechselte die Verbände, trug dem Mädchen Salben auf, wechselte die Lappen die auf ihrer Stirn lagen, um das Fiber der Verletzten zu senken und legte ihr auch Kleidung hin, welche sie anziehen könnte, wenn sie aufwachen würde. Es war anstrengend für eine "Bewusstlose" zu sorgen, obwohl man denken könnte, dass es nicht so schwer sein könnte. Jeden Tag sorgte ich mich gut um die Neue, auch wenn ich sie nicht kannte.

Eine ganze Woche verging und ich war nach einer Zeit auf dem Stuhl neben dem Bett eingeschlafen, da ich selbst kaum geschlafen hatte, doch so war ich eben, ich kümmerte mich zuerst um andere und danach um mich selbst.


	2. Chapter 2

Ich war schon einige Zeit mit meinem Bruder Kaito auf See. Wieso wir auf See waren? Das ist einfach. In unserem Dorf wurden wir gehasst und nur als Piratensohn und Piratentocher beschimpft, da unsere Eltern, als sie noch lebten, berühmte Piraten waren. Als wir es in unserem Dorf nicht mehr aushielten, beschlossen wir, auch zur See zu fahren, Piraten zu werden und unsere Eltern eines Tages zu rächen. Das ich als Dark Shadow schon bekannt war und außerdem ein Kopfgeld von 250.000.000 Berry hatte, kam mir nur zu gute. Aber zurück zum hier und jetzt.

Bis jetzt lief zum Glück alles ganz gut, bis uns ein Sturm überraschte. Wir wollten die Segel einholen, doch dann kam eine sehr große Welle, welche über das Boot schwappte und riss mich mit. Mein Bruder konnte nicht hinterherspringen oder so und mich retten, da er ein Teufelsfruchtnutzer war. Er hatte einmal von der Spiegel-Frucht gegessen. Seit dem kann er Spiegel erschaffen, mit ihnen angreifen und jede Attacke abwehren. Aber auch mit seinen Spiegeln konnte er mich nicht retten, da er mich sonst verletzt hätte. Er schmiss mir etwas zu. Es war ein Stück von der Reling, welche aus Holz war, zu und ich versuchte mit dem Stück Reling, welches mich über Wasser hielt, wieder zurück zum Boot zu schwimmen, jedoch gelang mir dies nicht, da ich gegen die Wellen nicht gegen am kam, und wir wurden immer weiter voneinander entfernt. Nach einiger Zeit hat sich der Sturm gelegt und ich konnte um mich herum nur Wasser sehen. Kein Boot oder sonst etwas. Na toll. Und Meine Haare sind auch schon wieder blond. Ein Glück sieht mich so niemand, da ich ja meinen Umhang trage. Naja mitten auf dem Meer würde mich sowieso niemand sehen, auch wenn ich den Umhang nicht tragen würde. „Ich hasse es, wenn ich mit Meerwasser in Berührung komme", fluche ich leise vor mich hin, „Und das Wasser ist auch noch so kalt." Plötzlich fängt das Wasser wieder an unruhig zu werden. Bitte jetzt kein Seekönig, bete ich. Doch das hilft nicht und es erscheint wirklich ein Seekönig vor mir. „Naja dann muss er halt sterben", murmle ich. Der Seekönig fängt an anzugreifen und auch ich greife an. Ein Glück habe ich meine zwei Dolche, welche ich in meinen Stiefeln versteckt habe, nicht verloren. Ich schaffe es, nach einiger Zeit auf den Kopf des Seekönigs und steche ihm meine beiden Dolche in den Kopf. Sofort spüre ich, dass er langsam wieder im Meer versinkt. Ein Glück habe ich mein Stück Reling noch bei mir, denn auch ich sinke zusammen mit dem Seekönig dem Wasser entgegen. Jedoch bevor ich ganz im Wasser auftreffe springe ich vom Kopf des Seekönigs ab und lande im Wasser etwas weiter weg. Jedoch habe ich meine Verletzungen nicht bedacht, denn diese fangen an höllisch zu brennen. Am liebsten hätte ich losgeschrien, jedoch unterdrücke es, da mich sowieso niemand hören kann. Und wenn mich jemand hören könnte, wäre es mir peinlich, Schwäche vor jemandem zu zeigen, der mir fremd ist. Also treibe ich still im Wasser und hoffe aber doch, dass jemand kommt und mich findet.

Ein paar Stunden später spüre ich, dass ich immer müder werde. Das kommt bestimmt von der Kälte des Wassers und daher, dass ich so lange nichts gegessen habe. Außerdem brennen die Wunden, welcher mir der Seekönig zugefügt hat. Ich merke, wie mein Bewusstsein langsam schwindet und mir übel wird. Das letzte, was ich bemerke ist, wie ich von irgendetwas umschlungen werde und auf dem Wasser gezogen werde. Dann wird alles Schwarz.

-Traum-

Ich stehe mitten im nichts. Plötzlich fängt an, sich eine Klippe und eine Landschaft zu bilden. Ich setze mich an die Klippe und genieße den Ausblick. Es ist wirklich ein wunderschöner Ausblick. Auf einmal setzt sich eine Frau neben mich. Ich drehe meinen Kopf zur Seite. Es ist meine Mutter. „Hallo Mama", sage ich schlicht. Sie begrüßt mich auch. Ich bin es gewohnt, in meinen Träumen mit meiner Mutter reden zu können. Das kommt öfter vor. „Wie geht es Papa und dir?", frage ich. „Uns geht es gut. Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen", antwortet sie mir. „Da bin ich aber erleichtert.", sage ich. Ich hab meine Eltern wirklich geliebt, solange ich sie hatte, jedoch sind sie ziemlich früh umgebracht worden. „Ich muss dir was erzählen meine Tochter", fängt meine Mutter an. „Ok und was?", frage ich neugierig. „Du bist mit deinem Schiff gesunken, Kleine. Ich hab das mitbekommen. Deinem Bruder geht es gut. Er hat den Sturm sicher überstanden. Und du wurdest von netten Piraten aus dem Wasser gefischt. Und da ich dich kenne, bitte ich dich, sei nett zu diesen Leuten. Und besonders zu dem Kaptain. Er ist ein alter Freund von deinem Vater und mir. Außerdem gibt es eine bestimmte Person auf dem Schiff, zu der du ebenfalls nett seien solltest", erklärt sie mir. Doch bevor ich fragen kann, wer diese Personen sind und auf welchem Schiff ich bin, löst sie sich in Luft auf und alles um mich herum wird wieder schwarz.

-Traum Ende-

Ich komme langsam wieder zu Bewusstsein. Ich spüre etwas Weiches unter mir. Wahrscheinlich ein Bett. Außerdem liegt etwas auf meinem Bauch. Ich versuche die Augen auf zu machen, jedoch werde ich von dem Licht geblendet. Also schließe ich sie schnell wieder. Auch der zweite Versuch meine Augen zu öffnen scheitert. Jetzt mache ich meine Augen ganz langsam auf. Es funktioniert. Als ich klar sehen kann, sehe ich, dass ich in einer Art Krankenzimmer liege. Auf meinem Bauch liegt ein junges Mädchen. Sie sieht wirklich hübsch aus. Ist das vielleicht die Person, die meine Mutter meinte? Bestimmt. Da bin ich mir sicher. Ich setzte mich auf, jedoch hätte ich schon wieder fast losgeschrien, da meine Wunden immer noch wehtun. Wieso habe ich nur so ein Pech und meine Wunden heilen so verdammt langsam? Naja genug gedacht. Ich stehe auf und schaue mich um. Wo ist denn… Ach da ist ja mein Umhang. Ich ziehe ihn über und mache mich auf dem Weg zum Deck. Ich muss wissen, auf welchem Schiff ich bin. Bevor ich aus dem Krankenzimmer gehe, ziehe ich mir noch meine Kapuze über. Auf dem Gang ist niemand. Auf einmal höre ich Lärm. In dieser Richtung muss das Deck sein. Ich mache mich auf dem Weg und nach kurzer Zeit habe ich das Deck gefunden. Dort herrscht ein reges Treiben und niemand bemerkt mich. Ich sehe mich ein wenig um. Ein klein wenig später weiß ich auch, auf wessen Schiff ich bin. Das Schiff von Whitebeard. Schließlich ist er nicht zu übersehen. Wie er da auf seinem Thron sitzt und alles überblickt. Ich muss mit ihm reden. Doch ich muss nett sein. Dies habe ich Mama ja versprochen. Ich laufe zur Reling, springe auf diese und laufe auf der Reling zu Whitebeard. Immer noch werde ich nicht bemerkt. Erst als ich vor Whitebeard stehe und mich räuspere, werde ich erstaunt angeschaut. Ich nehme meine Kapuze ab und Whitebeard mustert mich. „Solltest du nicht im Bett sein?", fragt er mich skeptisch. „Mir geht's wieder gut. Außerdem möchte ich mich bedanken, dass ihr mich aus dem Wasser gezogen habt ", antworte ich. Wow ich kann ja nett sein. Ich bin erstaunt von mir. „Schon ok. Aber sag mal, wieso hast du da im Wasser getrieben?", fragt er mich. „Ich denke nicht, dass dich das was angeht, alter Mann", antworte ich ein wenig kühler. Jetzt mischt sich auch noch so ein Ananaskopf ein: „Ey, du redest hier mit Whitebeard. Du solltest Respekt haben" „Misch dich nicht in meine Angelegenheiten ein, Ananas", antworte ich nun kühl und schaue ihn auch dementsprechend kühl an. Er wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als ich auf einmal von etwas umgerannt wurde. Ich lag nun am Boden und dieses Etwas lag auf mir drauf. Bei dieser Aktion ist mein Umhang aufgegangen und ich hatte nichts weiter an als eine Hotpan und die Verbände um meinen Brustkorb. Jetzt war ich sauer. Ich stand auf. „Wie dumm kann man nur sein. Du hast doch gesehen, dass ich da stand! Kannst du nicht aufpassen?", fuhr ich ihn an. „Entschuldigung. Ich bin Ace", stellt er sich vor. Hm… Ace… Natürlich Feuerfaust Ace. Der Kommandant der 2. Division. Er hat mal von der Feuerfrucht gegessen. „Ist mir doch egal wer du bist, dämliches Feuerzeug", sagte ich, wobei ich das letzte nur murmelte, gleichgültig und drehte mich wieder zu Whitebeard, welcher das Szenario mit einem Schmunzeln beobachtet hat.


	3. Chapter 3

Rinas Sicht...

Als ich dann nach einer Weile aufwache, schrecke ich förmlich auf, denn die junge Frau, die im Bett gelegen hatte ist nicht mehr da. Dann kommt eine Schwester rein. "Ah Rina, du bist auch endlich wach? Dieses Mädchen ist aufgewacht und ist gegangen, ich weiß aber nicht wo genau sie steckt!", meint sie freundlich zu mir und verlässt dann auch wieder das Zimmer. "Sie ist gegangen? Dann kann sie aber ja auch nur auf dem Schiff sein, wir sind hier ja schließlich auf den Meer, also sollte ich mich am besten auf den Weg machen sie zu suchen!", denke ich und verlasse ebenfalls das Zimmer. Zunächst gehe ich in den Speisesaal, dort ist sie nicht, dann begebe ich mich in den Aufenthaltsraum, doch da ist sie auch nicht. Wo kann sie nur stecken? Dann schlendere ich Richtung Deck, wo ich das Lachen von Whitebeard wahrnehme. Als ich dann die Tür öffne, sehe ich das Mädchen, welches ihren Umhang verloren hatte, er liegt auf dem Boden und die junge Frau trägt nur noch eine Hotpan und die Verbände und so kann ich sie doch nicht da stehen lassen, also renne ich schnell hin, nehme den Umhang vom Boden und lege ihn ihr um. "Ah Rina, du bist ja auch schon da! Das trifft sich gut, weil ich gerade beschlossen habe, dass die Kleine mit dem Umhang zu uns gehören soll, sie gehört von heute an zur Familie! Gurahahaha...!", verkündet er. Sie scheint nicht ganz damit einverstanden zu sein, dass ihr die Zugehörigkeit der Crew aufgezwungen wurde, denn sie schnauzte den alten Mann an: "Jetzt mach mal halblang Alter! Erst einmal habe ich einen Namen und zweitens kannst du mich doch nicht einfach ohne dass ich das will in deine Crew aufnehmen!", dann schlug sie sich die Hände vor den Mund, so als hätte sie ihre Wortwahl besser aussuchen wollen. Sie kam ziemlich forsch auf den ersten Moment rüber, aber ich war mir sicher, dass sie anders war als man meinte.

Dann meldete sich Marco wieder zu Wort: "Sei verdammt nochmal nicht so unhöflich zu unserem Vater!", meinte er dann zu der Neuen. Sie schnaubte einfach kühl und wendete ihren Kopf zum Kapitän. "Gut Kleine, wie heißt du denn?!", fragte der alte Mann dann. Sie antwortete ganz locker mit ihren Armen verschränkt: "Midori!"

"Nun gut Midori, du hast sicherlich nichts dagegen, wenn ich dich in meiner Familie aufnehme, du kannst momentan ohnehin nirgendwo hin!", grinste er schelmisch, worauf Midori wieder nur schnaubte. "Also Midori, da du neu bist und genau wie Rina noch keiner Division zugeteilt wurdest, machen wir das jetzt! Rina meine Kleine, trete bitte vor!", weist er mich an und ich gehorche. Ich spüre wie mich diese Midori ansieht und das ist mir ein wenig unangenehm, aber ich versuche es zu ignorieren. Dann spricht der Kapitän weiter: "Also meine Liebe, du kommst in die Division von... mal überlegen... von Marco, dem ersten Kommandanten!", verkündet er dann. In dem Augenblich schießt mir die Röte ins Gesicht und ich würde mich am liebsten unter eine Decke verstecken, aber das geht leider nicht. Marco tritt hervor, nimmt meine Hand und zieht mich hinter sich her zu seiner Division. Als wir bei der Neuen vorbeigehen sagt er noch: "Man was für ein Glück, dass ich nicht diese freche Göre Midori bekomme!" Ich konnte sehen wie sich ihre wütenden Blicke in Kommandant Marcos Rücken bohren, doch ich gebe keinen Pieps von mir. "Und du Midori kommst zu Ace, den Kommandanten der zweiten Division!", bestimmt er und sie steht mit offenem Mund vor den Alten.


	4. Chapter 4

Midoris Sicht:

Ich kann es nicht glauben. Erst nimmt der alte Mann mich einfach in seine dumme Crew auf und jetzt ist auch noch dieses dumme Feuerzeug mein Vorgesetzter. Mir klappt vor Entsetzen der Mund auf. „Sag mal alter Mann. Hast du mich missverstanden oder so? Ich will nicht in deine Crew!", fahre ich ihn wieder an. Doch er lacht mich nur aus. „Naja dann kannst du ja gleich von Bord gehen", lacht er. Hm… Dann wär ich diesen Haufen endlich los. Ich zucke mit dem Schultern. „Ok", gebe ich von mir und wollte gerade zu der Reling gehen um wieder ins Wasser zu springen, da kommt auf einmal der Doc zu mir. Ich denke mir jedenfalls, dass er der Doc ist, da er so aussieht. „Du wirst schön hier bleiben. Deine Wunden sind noch nicht verheilt und ich denke nicht, dass du jetzt schon sterben willst", befiehlt er mir. Außerdem sieht er mich mit so einem Blick an, welchem man sich lieber nicht wiedersetzen möchte. Also nicke ich wiederwillig und wende mich wieder an Whitebeard: „Ich bleibe bis zur nächsten Insel und verschwinde dann." Anscheinend ist er damit nicht ganz zufrieden, jedoch nickt er und ehe ich mich versehe, werde ich von dem Flammenwerfer mitgezogen. Ich verdrehe nur die Augen. Er bleibt vor einer Truppe stehen. Ich schätze, dass ist seine Division. Doch wenn er denkt, dass ich seine Aufgaben ausführe, hat er sich geschnitten. Erst jetzt bemerke ich, dass es schon Abend ist. „Das ist meine Division", labert mich der Flammenwerfer voll und ich meine einen Hauch stolz raushören zu können. „Ist mir doch egal. Wo soll ich eigentlich schlafen?", wechsele ich das Thema. „In meiner Kajüte. Pops meinte, dass nirgendwo anders Platz wäre", antwortet er mir. Und schon zum zweiten Mal macht meine Kinnlade Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden. „Oh ja sicher. Ich schlaf auch mit dir in einer Kajüte", sage ich ein wenig abwertend zu ihm. Jedoch er antwortet mir nicht und zieht mich mit. Vor einer Tür bleibt er stehen und macht diese auf. „Hier ist meine Kajüte.", sagt er zu mir. Ist es so schwer, mir zuzuhören? Ich glaube, das hat niemand hier so richtig gelernt. Er zieht mich mit in die Kajüte. „Da du schläfst auf dem Bett und ich auf dem Boden", befiehlt er mir. „Nein. Du schläfst auf dem Bett", wiederspreche ich. „Und wieso? Ladys sollen nicht auf einem Boden schlafen müssen" „Weil ich wo anders schlafen werde", sage ich noch und gehe wieder aus der Kajüte. Ace zuckt nur mit dem Schultern und legt sich dann schlafen. Ich zum Glück hatte den Gemeinschaftsraum gefunden. Dort werde ich schlafen. Jedoch als ich in den Raum komme, sehe ich, wie sich dort jemand umzieht. Das ist doch die Kleine, die auf meinem Bauch geschlafen hat. „Oh entschuldige", sage ich. „Sie dreht sich ein wenig erschrocken um, jedoch entspannt sie sich gleich wieder und winkt ab. „Sag mal, geht es dir schon besser?", fragt sie mich stattdessen. Ich nicke. Sie scheint als einzige echt nett zu sein. „Ja danke. Sag mal, hast du mich gepflegt?", frage ich nett. Sie nickt. „Danke", bedanke ich mich und drehe mich wieder um und wollte gerade wieder gehen, als sie noch einmal anfängt zu sprechen und fragt: „Nichts zu danken. Aber sag mal, wieso hattest du erst blonde Haare und jetzt auf einmal wieder dunkelgrüne?" Hm. Sollte ich es ihr sagen? Ja ich denke schon. Sie ist irgendwie vertrauenerweckend. „Weist du…", druckse ich ein wenig herum. „Schon gut. Du musst es mir nicht sagen", lächelt sie, „Du tut mir leid, aber ich bin müde. Gute Nacht." Ich verstehe. Ich verabschiede mich und Wünsche ihr ebenfalls eine gute Nacht. Na toll wo schlafe ich jetzt? Auf keinen Fall bei dem Feuerzeug. Ich hab es. Ich schleiche mich wieder an Deck und klettere rauf ins Krähennest. Dort ist zu meinem Glück niemand. Ich lege mich hinein und schlafe auch relativ schnell ein. Ich bin es schließlich gewohnt, an den unmöglichsten Orten zu schlafen.

-Mein Traum-

Wieder sitze ich an der Klippe. Und wieder setzt sich meine Mutter zu mir. Jedoch scheint sie ein wenig verärgert zu sein. „Wie kannst du Whitebeard nur so respektlos gegenübertreten?", fragt sie entsetzt. „Aber Mama. Ich will nicht in seine Crew", versuche ich zu erklären. „Sei in Zukunft netter!", befiehlt sie mir. Ich kann nicht anders als nicken. Auch wenn dieses Nicken eher wiederwillig ist. Dann wurde wieder alles Schwarz.

-Mein Traum Ende-

-nächster Morgen-

Ich wurde von der Stimme Whitebeards geweckt. Er lachte. Jedoch hatte ich noch keine Lust, aufzustehen, also hörte ich nur ein wenig zu. An der etwas kälteren Luft merke ich, dass es noch sehr früh ist. Ich hatte schon immer sehr gute Sinne. Jedoch da ich so gute Sinne hatte, heilten Verletzungen bei mir nur langsam. Jedoch störte mich diese Tatsache nicht. Ich hörte, dass Whitebeard mit irgendwem redete. Meinen Ohren zu urteilen, war dies die Ananas, mit dem er redete. Ich hörte zu:

„Du weißt schon das diese Midori „Dark Shadow" ist oder? Und das sie ein Kopfgeld von 250.000.000 Berry hat?", fing die Ananas an.

„Ja Marco. Deswegen möchte ich sie ja auf meinem Schiff", antwortet Whitebeard schlicht. Die Ananas schnaubte. „Aber Pops. Sie ist eine Schattenläuferin. Stell dir mal vor, sie will jemanden von uns Umbringen", macht die Ananas weiter. Ich musste leise Kichern. Solche Vorurteile hatte er als über Schattenläufer. Doch ein wenig verletzte mich das schon. Nicht jeder Schattenläufer ist gleich. Dem werde ich eine Lektion erteilen. Ich warte jetzt auf den richtigen Moment.

„Ich denke nicht, dass sie hier ist, um jemanden umzubringen", antwortet wieder Whitebeard. Jetzt ist der Richtige Moment gekommen. Ich springe elegant aus dem Krähennest, zücke während des Sprunges einen meiner beiden Dolche und lange hinter Marco um ihm diesen an den Hals zu halten. Ich höre wie er schluckt und ich lache innerlich schon los. Jetzt werden wir von einigen, welche schon an Deck waren, entsetzt angeschaut. Marco versuchte, sich in einen Phönix zu verwandeln. Jedoch ging dies nicht, da in alle meine Kampfwerkzeuge Seestein eingearbeitet war. Wieder schluckte er hörbar. Der alte Mann beobachte dies interessiert, sagte jedoch nichts. Jedoch wollte ich die Ananas nicht noch länger quälen und flüstere kühl: „Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde einen von euch umbringen? Wenn ich das wollen würde, wäre derjenige schon längst tot" und ließ von ihm ab, steckte meine Messer wieder weg und ging unter Deck. Neben der Tür, welche unter Deck führt, sehe ich wie einige Männer aus Marcos Division sehr bleich aussehen und auch das Mädchen, mit dem ich gestern Abend gesprochen habe, sieht ein wenig blass aus.

Dort gehe ich erst einmal in die Küche und esse einen Apfel. Ich ernähre mich ausschließlich von Obst. Außerdem lache ich innerlich. Die Ananas hat sich wirklich erschrocken. Plötzlich bekomme ich einen Schlag auf den Kopf. Ace steht hinter mir und schaut mich böse an. Ich stehe auf, werde meinen Apfelrest weg und frage uninteressiert: „Wofür war das jetzt?" „Du kannst doch nicht einfach den Kommandanten der ersten Division und dazu noch dem Vize von Whitebeard ein Messer an die Kehle halten", antwortet er mir aufgebracht und fügt hinzu, „Und wieso tat der Schlag auf deinen Kopf nicht weh?" „1. Ich kann mein Messer an jede Kehle halten an die ich will. Da hast du mir nichts zu sagen. Und 2. Ich bin einiges gewohnt. Da war dein Schlag eher eine Massage", antworte ich gleichgültig und gehe aus der Küche an Deck, um mich dort in das Krähennest zu setzten und noch ein wenig zu schlafen.


End file.
